Retour en Enfance
by Devil's nest
Summary: Oulalah, il y a du remueménage, au Devil's Nest... Suite à une connerie de nos deux psychopathes adorés, bien évidement ! [en suspension indéfinie]
1. La boulette

**Titre** : Retour en Enfance.  
**Auteurs** : Devil's Nest & une amie pas la même que pour le yaoi x3  
**Personnages** : Greed, Kimblee, Dolchatte, Roa, Martel et Lina.  
**Rating** : K+, il y a des gros mots...  
**Pairing** : Rien pour le moment, peut-être une relation entre deux chimères à la fin mais PAS DE YAOI !  
**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ni lieu ne nous appartient à part Lina, qui est notre création.  
**Résumé** : Oulalah, il y a du remue-ménage, au Devil's Nest... Suite à une connerie de nos deux psychopathes adorés, bien évidement !

_Je vous le dis encore, il n'y aura **pas de yaoi**, cette fois-ci. Merci de votre compréhension._

* * *

.o¤ **RETOUR EN ENFANCE** ¤o.

**Chapitre 1 : La boulette !  
o**¤**o**¤**o**

Greed avala un nouveau verre d'alcool d'une traite, avant de s'affaler encore plus dans le canapé, si c'était possible.

Kimblee vida lui aussi son verre et tomba sur le comptoir, les yeux grands ouverts.

Si l'insomnie et le fait d'être bourré tuaient, ces deux-là seraient morts deux fois.

Et, comme tous les soirs, ils cherchaient ensemble un moyen de dormir.

- T'as sommeil, là ?

- Nan, j'ai mal au crâne.

- Moi aussi…Putain, je VEUX dormiiiiir !

Kimblee leva sa tête du comptoir.

- Mais merde, Greed, arrête de gueuler !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a pas essayé ?

L'Ecarlate sembla réfléchir un instant. Son visage s'illumina enfin et il retrouva son sourire de dément.

- Pour ma part, j'ai trouvé…je vais me défouler, bonne nuit, Greed !

- Connard…

L'alchimiste sortit du devil's nest en se frottant les mains. L'homonculus lança un regard vide au mur en face de lui, avant de se lever et de suivre Kimblee.

Qui sait, le regarder exploser des gens, cela le fatiguerait peut-être…

¤**o**¤**o**¤

- Kimblee…c'est le combientième que tu exploses ?

- Le vingtième et je suis toujours pas fatigué…

- Moi non plus…

_**Déprime totale.**_

Kimblee frappa dans ses mains, et demanda, la mine suppliante :

- Je peux t'exploser, Greed ?

- T'es au plus bas, là…

- Ouiiiii !

L'Ecarlate tomba à genoux, une main sur le sol, l'autre sur le mur qui commençait à s'illuminer de façon inquiétante.

- Euh…Kimblee…

- Quoi ?

- C'était prévu, l'explosion prochaine du mur ?

- … Non…

- Merde…Tu peux arrêter ça ?

- ... Non…

Ils restèrent quelques secondes immobiles avant de s'enfuir en courant. Il n'y avait rien autour d'eux, heureusement.

Juste une centrale nucléaire qui allait exploser, mais ça ne n'étais pas trop grave, vu qu'à l'époque ce n'était pas aussi dévastateur que chez nous. Il n'empêche que les radiations portaient sur dix mètres à la ronde. Aucun problème, il n'y avait personne…

Sauf peut-être un homonculus et un alchimiste fou qui s'étaient mis à courir un peu tard…

**_BAOUM !_**

¤**o**¤**o**¤

Martel se leva. Elle avait entendu un bruit de chute provenant de l'entrée.

Elle sortit de sa chambre en baillant et alla voir.

La chimère poussa un cri.

Greed et Kimblee étaient là, dans les escaliers. Il semblait qu'ils étaient tombés. Mais ils semblaient…

Dormir ?

¤**o**¤**o**¤

- Bon…il leur est arrivé quoi ?

- Aucune idée, Dol.

- Arrête de m'appeler Dol !

- Vous avez pas bientôt fini, vous deux ? Et qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'en sais rien, Roa.

- Moi non plus, je me suis levée et je les ai vus là…

Roa se passa une main sur le visage, déformant légèrement celui-ci.

- Je suppose qu'il vaudrait mieux les mettre dans leur chambre…

Dolchatte et Martel levèrent les yeux au ciel, mine de rien. Roa soupira.

- J'ai comprit, c'est moi qui m'y colle…

Il jeta négligemment Kimblee et Greed sur chacune de ses épaules massives et s'engouffra vers le sous-sol du devil's nest, là où se trouvaient les chambres. Martel et Dolchatte le suivirent et retournèrent dans leurs chambres respectives.

Roa s'énervait. Il ne savait pas où était la chambre de Kimblee. Bon, vu comme ils étaient sonnés, ils ne feraient pas les difficiles et puis, dans la chambre de Greed, il y avait deux lits, alors…

Il mit Kimblee sur le deuxième lit et retourna se coucher, prenant soin de fermer délicatement la porte de la chambre de Greed.

Hors de question de les réveiller.

* * *

_Fin du premier chapitre !  
On poste le deuxième cet après-midi, il est déjà écrit ;)  
Et c'est dans le deuxième chapitre que commencent les **vrais** ennuis !_


	2. Premier Jour

_Et le lendemain matin..._

* * *

Les chimères commençaient à s'inquiéter : on était tout de même midi et les deux fous n'étaient toujours pas levés...

Martel se décida à aller voir. Elle entrouvrit la porte de chez Greed et jeta un coup d'œil… Avant de la refermer pour la rouvrir et pour à nouveau la refermer etc. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers les autres chimères qui la regardaient comme si elles avaient vu un troupeau d'asticots faisant du rodéo sur des étoiles filantes, à la place de voir Martel ouvrir et refermer sans arrêt une porte. Evidement, on lui demanda ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle répondit juste : « On a un gros problème, un **très** gros problème. ». Les chimères se glissèrent dans la chambre. Elles n'en crurent pas les yeux et restèrent muettes de stupeur pendant quelques minutes. Puis Roa prit finalement la parole :

- Bon… On fait quoi, avec ces deux la ?

- …

Dolchatte était encore sous le choc.

- Tu m'écoutes ?

- …

- DOLCHATTE !

- PAS LA PEINE DE GUEULER, TU CROIS QUE JE SAIS MIEUX QUE TOI ?

- On se calme les gars, chuchota Martel, vous voulez les réveiller ?

- Non merci, s'exclamèrent les deux hommes.

En effet, à la place de Kimblee et de Greed se trouvaient...Kimblee et Greed, certes, mais avec beaucoup d'années moins... Et qui nageaient dans leurs vêtements.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Euh…si tu le dis, Lina.

Lina, une chimère renard, s'approcha de Bébé Kimblee et Bébé Greed. Elle prit les deux dans ses bras. Dolchatte la regarda, étonné. Puis il lui dit :

- Lina… tu sais qu'un des deux, c'est Kimblee.

- Je sais, Dolchatte. Mais on ne peut pas les différencier, maintenant. Et puis, ce serait méchant de le rejeter, dit-elle avec un air innocent.

- …Cette fille est folle.

Lina lui tira la langue et passa un des deux bambins à Martel.

- Et puis il faudrait que quelqu'un aille acheter du lait…je n'ai pas envie de vérifier si Kimblee peut _encore_ se servir de l'alchimie…

Dolchatte dû s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête de Martel qui semblait se demander lequel des deux psychopathes elle avait dans les bras…Et ne rit plus du tout lorsque celle-ci le nomma volontaire pour acheter du lait et des vêtements pour ces gosses-là. Ce fut plutôt Roa qui éclata de rire.

Dolchatte couru dans le magasin plus proche. Il se faufila dans le rayon bébé. Et après avoir regardé les étalages, il se mit à crier.

- PUTAIN ! JE NE VAIS JAMAIS TROUVER CE QU'IL FAUT ! Y A TROP DE TRUCS !

Une vendeuse s'approcha et l'aborda.

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide ??

- Euh…Non !

Elle s'éloigna. Un autre client s'approcha.

- Bonjour ! Vous êtes aussi papa ?

- Non… pas vraiment…

- Dommage pour vous. C'est merveilleux d'être père. Regardez cette photo, et celle-là c'est ma fifille. Elle est trop CHOUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !!!

- Oui...

- Si vous êtes ici c'est parce que vous vous occuper d'un de ces bouts de choux, nan ?

- Oui… deux même !

- Des garçons ?

- Mouais…, répondit-il avant de continuer pour lui-même, tout bas. Nan, des psychopathes. Ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil…

- Excusez-moi ?

- J'ai rien dit.

- Je vais vous aider… tenez c'est le lait qu'il faut pour des nourrissons Et là-bas, il y a les vêtements et les couches.

- Merci.

- Attendez !

Dolchatte, ce pauvre Dolchatte, il aurait dû continuer son chemin. Le client se présenta sous le nom de Maes Hughes. Dans la seconde qui suivi, Dolchatte était scotché sur un banc pas loin à « admirer » les nombreuses photos de la petite Elysia… la fifille de ce cher Hughes.

- Désolé Maes mais… je ne peux pas faire attendre ces deux « boudchous » plus longtemps.

- Je vous comprends ! Moi aussi je vais m'occuper de mon bébé…

Dolchatte s'éloigna avec un grand sourire… jusqu'à que Maes soit hors de vue. Il se dirigea vers le devil's nest.

_- _Complètement gaga, ce mec, se dit-il.

Il rentra dans le bar.

- JE SUIS DE RETOUR !

- Chut, fit Lina.

Martel s'approcha de Dolchatte et lui assena une claque qui ne manqua pas de réveiller un des deux bébés, qui étaient tous deux posés sur le canapé.

- DABADA BOUM !

- Celui-la c'est Kimblee, dit joyeusement Lina.

- Sans blague, s'exclamèrent Dolchatte et Martel en cœur.

- C'est les mêmes yeux, ajouta Roa. »

L'autre bambin se réveilla à son tour et éclata en sanglots.

- NA VEUUUUUUUX !

- Tiens, Tiens…Monsieur Greed est debout, lui aussi… »

Lina le berça un peu et Bébé Greed se tu. Roa prit le petit Kimblee.

- On dirait un couple avec leurs jumeaux. Comme c'est mimiiiiiiii, dit Dolchatte avec un semblant d'air attendrit avant de se mettre à rire.

**_PAF !_** Dolchatte se retrouva à l'autre bout de la pièce, ayant rencontré le marteau de Roa. A la vue de ce spectacle, les deux bambins éclatèrent de rire. Martel, qui s'était éclipsé dans la cuisine, revint avec de biberons de lait. Elle explosa de rire en voyant Dolchatte en train de bouder dans son coin.

En voyant Martel – et surtout la nourriture –, Greed sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Veux, veux, veux, veux, veux, veux !

- En voila un qui a faim !

- KABOUM MIAM, MIAM !

- Y en a un aussi pour toi Kimou. »

Le bébé fit une énorme grimace, lança un regard noir à Lina et se mit à boire son biberon à toute vitesse. Greed goûta le lait et envoya le sien contre le mur.

- Pas bon !

Il éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglots. Et il regarda ensuite avec de grands yeux la bière que Roa venait de se servir et tendit ses petites mains vers lui.

- Pas d'alcool pour Petit Greed, lui dit gentiment Martel.

« Petit Greed » éclata à nouveaux en sanglots.

- Pitié ! Faites-le taire, se lamenta Dolchatte.

- Mais on ne va tout de même pas lui donner de la bière, s'exclama Lina.

Roa regarda sa bouteille, puis le bambin qui le regardait avec des gros yeux de chibi-homonculus violets pleins de larmes et d'espoir. Il sentit qu'il allait s'en vouloir, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il bu le contenu le la bouteille d'une traite et tout ce passa malheureusement comme il l'avait imaginé : Greed brailla encore plus fort qu'avant.

- Je craque, dit Dolchatte.

L'homme chien alla ramasser le biberon de Greed et alla dans la cuisine. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Pardon Greed, dit-il à la version miniature de l'Avide, mais c'est pour le bien de mes oreilles sensibles…

Et il coinça le biberon dans la bouche du brailleur qui ouvrit alors de grands yeux et se mit à boire…avidement.

Kimblee jeta alors son biberon plus loin, accompagnant son vol d'un rot sonore qui fit grimacer Roa et pouffer de rire les deux jeunes femmes.

Greed jeta le sien lui aussi et lança joyeusement à Dolchatte :

- Boooooon ! Hips ! A p'uuuu !

Martel et Lina, comprenant soudain quelque chose d'inadmissible, se tournèrent vers Dolchatte et lui lancèrent un regard noir.

- Tu n'as pas _osé_ ?

- Bah si…Eh oh, c'était pour la survie de mes oreilles sensibles, ajouta-t-il, affolé, lorsqu'il vit les jeunes femmes échanger un regard entendu.

**_PAM !_** Et une claque, une.

**_PAM !_** Et voilà la deuxième.

Le petit Kimblee éclata de rire et commença à taper des poings et des pieds sur le canapé avant de faire une roulade arrière, ce qui le rendit encore plus hilare.

Le petit Greed, lui, avait été indigné en voyant que l'on avait frappé son ami-tout-gentil-qui-lui-avait-rapporté-du-bon-miam mais avait vite fini comme le mini Ecarlate après avoir vu le visage de celui-ci devenir dangereusement violet.

Les deux bambins était donc explosés de rire, l'humain ayant une dangereuse teinte violette et l'homonculus hoquetant entre chaque rire.

Lina commença à paniquer.

- Kimblee commence à s'étouffer, il va s'étouffer !

Heureusement, elle ne vit pas le geste de victoire de Dolchatte qui avait valut à celui-ci de recevoir le poing de Roa, ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il soit couché par terre et que Roa sifflotait, l'air de rien.

Lina prit ensuite Kimblee et le secoua dans tous les sens, ce qui le rendit encore plus violet.

- Mais arrête, Lina, s'exclama Martel.

- Mais il va s'étouffer !

- Laisse-moi faire…

Martel alla dans la cuisine, revint avec une cruche d'eau qu'elle renversa sur Kimblee, sous le regard choqué de Lina.

Kimblee s'arrête aussitôt de rire et se mit à pleurer.

- Bravo Martel, commenta Dolchatte.

- Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir, moi !

Greed commençait lui aussi à prendre une teinte violette, à force de rire. Il fini cependant par se calmer et à gazouiller, couché sur le dos.

- Il n'y aura pas de problème avec celui-là pour le moment, dit Roa.

- Tu voudrais pas nous aider à calmer celui-ci, s'écria Martel, hystérique.

- Vite ! Mes pauvres oreiiiiilles !

Dolchatte se dirigea vers le mur le plus proche, posa ses mains dessus et le frappa avec sa tête. Kimblee se tu avant de recommencer à pleurer.

- Dolchatte, recommence !

- Quoi ? Ça va pas la tête ? Je me suis tué le front !

Roa prit la tête de Dolchatte d'une main et le cogna contre le mur. Le mini Ecarlate rit joyeusement et scandant « Acor ! ».

Roa regarda Dolchatte qui était tombé par terre, sonné.

- Euh…pour le « acor », on verra plus tard, Kimblee…

- Kimblee, c'est un peu lourd pour lui, là, dit Lina. Et puis, ça fait bizarre d'appeler un gamin qui ne marche même pas par son nom de famille…c'est quoi son prénom ?

_**Concentration générale…**_

- Euh, se risqua Martel. Il s'appelle Zolf, je crois…

- D'où tu connais son nom ?

- Euh...je sais plus...

**_Regard entendu entre Lina et Dolchatte._**

- EH ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !

- Maiiiiiiiiiiis bien sûr…ajouta Dolchatte avec un sourire un peu inquiétant.

- C'est pas grave… alors Zolf, c'est un joli nom, ça.

Le bébé se tu et regarda intensément Lina en ânonnant un « da »

- On va leur donner des surnoms, ajouta Lina avec un grand sourire. Hum… Zolfinou ?

- C'est deux fois plus long que son prénom… dit Dolchatte.

- Tait-toi Dol' !!Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Zolfinou ?

« Zolfinou » semblait effaré.

- Je crois pas que ça lui plait… remarqua Martel

- DA BU NAAAAN ! Zooooolf !

- HAHAHAHAHAHA…hips… fit le petit Greed bourré.

Zolf se mit alors à pleurer.

- ça recommence, gémit Dolchatte.

- Mais cette fois, on sait comment le calmer… n'est-ce pas Dol, révéla Roa en s'approchant de Dolchatte.

- Eloigne-toi…Et arrête de m'appeler Dol !

Dolchatte se mit a courir dans tout le devil's nest pourchassé par Rôa. Les deux petits se mirent à rire de plus belle. Dolchatte s'arrêta et demanda à Rôa de l'écouter. Il lui exposa sont idée.

- TU ES FOU !

- S'IL TE PLAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT…Pour mes oreilles !

- D'accord… mais si ça retombe sur toi, ne viens pas te plaindre.

- Ouais !

Dolchatte pris le petit Kimblee, vérifia ses mains, sourit et força le petit Zolf à frapper dedans. Une chimère eu le malheur de passer par la… et…

**_BAOUM !_**

- MAIS TU ES FOU ! Cria Lina.

- Non mais… regarde-le comme il est content...

Lina et Martel soupirèrent. Elles prirent aussitôt peur en regardant Zolf. La folie était revenue dans ses petits yeux dorés.

- AGA ! BOUM !

_**Clap !**_

_**BOUM !**_

C'était le canapé… Avec Bébé Greed dessus. Le petit homonculus se régénéra et se mit a regarder avidement le bar à deux pas de lui. Il rampa rapidement vers celui-ci et se cacha entre les bouteilles. Lina accouru et ramassa Greed qui se mis a crier.

- VEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUX !

- Non, Greedounimichet !

Le bébé eu un hoquet de surprise…Et se remit a pleurer.

- Lina… tu es douée pour trouver des surnoms qu'ils ne supportent pas.

- AAAAAAAAAARGH MES OREILLEUUUUUUUUUUUUUS! FAITES-LE TAIRE ! Implora Dolchatte.

C'est alors qu'à la surprise générale, les deux gosses se turent…

- Euh…qu'est-ce qui leur arrive, maintenant, demanda Lina.

- Je crois qu'ils…dorment.

En effet, les deux suçaient leur pouce et dormaient comme…des bébés, oui, bon, d'accord, ça va, hein…

- Je propose qu'on les mette au lit, dit Roa.

- Euh, d'accord mais…où, demanda Lina.

Après un accord commun, on coucha les deux bambins dans le lit de Greed qui était assez douillet pour deux bébés…

Les chimères, mortes de fatigue, allèrent elles aussi se coucher.

* * *

_C'est postéééééé MWAHAHAAAAAARG XD  
Ils sont mignons, vous trouvez pas ? _


	3. Faut Pas S'Attacher

_Voilà le chapitre 3, profitez bien que nos fous adorés sont encore ptits héhéhé...jme tais, ouioui :X_

**

* * *

**

**Deuxième jour & Trosième chapitre :**

**Faut Pas S'Attacher, Dans Les Deux Sens Du Terme !  
**¤**o**¤**o**¤

Les chimères furent réveillées le lendemain matin par un cri inhumain qui ressemblait étrangement à…

- BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

…un braillement. Un autre s'ensuivit aussitôt…

- DABAAAA ! MESSANT !

…, lui-même suivit d'un énorme…

_**BAOUM !**_

…bruit d'explosion. Ces péripéties sonores se terminèrent par un…

- WARGH ! MES OREIIIIIIIILLEUS !

…hurlement provenant de la chambre de Dolchatte, qui se situait juste à coté de celle des bambins psychopathes.

L'on apprit plus tard que Bébé Greed s'était réveillé trop tôt au goût de Bébé Kimblee qui avait fait en sorte que le premier redécore le mur d'en face…

L'homme chien se leva, avec la ferme idée en tête de donner à ces garnements **la** fessée du siècle. Pour une fois qu'il avait une raison valable et compréhensible de leur foutre des baffes…et l'occasion de leur en donner une, aussi.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre brusquement, assommant au passage le mini Greed qui n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de se recomposer derrière… Dolchatte ne s'en rendit même pas compte et s'approcha de Kimblee, le souleva et s'apprêta à lui donner la baffe de l'année mais il s'arrêta en route, ayant remarqué les yeux dorés du chibi-psychopathe qui le regardait intensément, avec…_amour_ ?

Brusquement attendrit et surtout parce qu'il venait d'oublier la raison de sa visite matinale, Dolchatte fit un énooOoorme câlin au bambin en marmonnant un « T'es trop mignon, toi… »

**_TILT !_** Minute…trop _mignon_ ?

**_RETILT !_** Il n'était pas en train de faire un câlin à_ Kimblee_, là ?

Il pensa alors à se séparer de Kimblee, lentement, trèèèèès lentement… Manque de chance, le gamin venait de passer ses bras autour de son cou et se mettait à gazouiller doucement.

**_AÏE._** Fort heureusement pour lui, le chibi-fou ne comptait pas l'exploser, juste lui rendre son câlin…

Oui, on sait, certains vont peut-être se demander s'il s'agit réellement de Kimblee ou bien d'une mauvaise blague…Eh bien,… désolées mais c'est bien lui !

C'est à ce moment que Greed se réveilla et lança un regard noir à son « copain » qui lui tirait la langue par-dessus l'épaule de Dolchatte.

Et le mini Homonculus bouillonnant de rage se mit à hurler aussi fort que ses poumons de bébé le lui permettaient (c'est-à-dire très, très, TRES fort… et encore plus pour notre ami Dolchatte) une petite phrase typique de notre ami l'Avide-mini :

- A MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Le vilain !

Dolchatte réussit à se décrocher de Kimblee et c'est à ce moment-là que Martel et Lina arrivèrent devant la porte, effarées. Elles échangèrent un regard pendant que Dolchatte alla ramasser le petit Greed.

- C'est moi, chuchota Lina, ou bien Dolchatte allait ou _venait_ de faire un câlin à Zolfy ?

« Zolfy » remarqua la présence des deux autres chimères – au passage, il était de nouveau accroché au cou de Dolchatte mais pour ne pas tomber, cette fois-ci – et foudroya Lina du regard avant de lui tirer la langue.

Martel pouffa de rire.

- Je crois vraiment qu'il n'apprécie pas les surnoms…

- Mais je les appelle comme je veux, Marthy !

- KEUWA ?

- Euh…non, rien, Martel !

- Quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité de m'aider à transporter ces petits amours ?

_**Silence choqué.**_

- Euh, merde, se reprit Dolchatte, je voulais dire ces petits garnements…

Zolf, sur son épaule, chantonnait joyeusement tandis que Greed, dans ses bras, le regardait en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, l'air de dire « Bon, c'est quand que tu vas me donner de l'alcool, connard ? ». Quant à Martel et Lina, elles étaient littéralement…avec la mâchoire pendant jusqu'au sol.

Il faut dire, entendre Dolchatte appeler les deux mini-psychopathes « petits amours », ça a de quoi choquer ! (( Nda1 : Même moi je l'étais en écrivant ça ! 0.0 ))

- Vous voulez vraiment pas m'aider ?

Notre ami Dolchatte avait parlé tout seul, dirons-nous – les filles s'étaient éclipsées discrètement – et se résolu donc à se débrouiller aussi seul qu'il l'était lorsqu'il avait redemandé de l'aide.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Greed qui le regardait toujours avec la même insistance et qui lui babouilla un « faim ! ». L'homme chimère soupira, manquant de faire tomber Kimblee qui s'accrocha encore plus – de la vraie glu, ce gosse – et insulta (déjà grossier à cet âge-là !) en langage bambin celui à qui appartenait le cou.

Mais bon, même Greed ne l'avait pas comprit alors ce n'était pas grave.

Dolchatte se dirigea donc vers la cuisine, un pot de glu autour du cou et un buveur sur petons dans les bras. En arrivant dans la pièce principale, il croisa Roa qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de lui demander s'il avait besoin d'aide.

- Sans blaaague, railla Dol', MAIS BIEN SÛR QUE J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE !

Notre ami l'homme chien apprit aussitôt qu'il valait mieux ne pas crier en présence des bambins : en effet, ils commencèrent à le regarder avec des yeux grand ouverts qui commencèrent à se mouiller de petites puis de grosses larmes et les gosses finirent par…chialer.

- Eh meeeeerdeuu…

Ce fut au prix d'un effort surhumain qu'il parvint à ne pas crier bien au et fort aux garnements de la fermer.

Et puis, surtout, ce qui était le plus bizarre, c'est qu'il avait envie de les _consoler_…

Il les prit alors contre lui et ils se calmèrent immédiatement, sous le regard ébahi d'un homme bœuf…

- Ouais, je sais, lui dit Dolchatte, mais c'est ces putains de gênes canines…

Roa se racla la gorge et alla dans la cuisine chercher du lait pour les bambins et surtout se passer la tête sous l'eau du robinet, histoire de vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas…pardon, ne _cauchemardait_ pas.

Il remplit finalement deux biberons – dont un contenait du lait _et_ de l'alcool – et retourna voir Dolchatte qui l'attendait les bras croisés, tapant d'un pied sur le sol et ayant deux bambins en guise d'écharpe.

- Roa, tu aurais quelque chose contre la _colle_ ?

- Hein ?

- Non, laisse tomber…

C'est au prix d'un effort surhumain que l'on parvint à décrocher… (D : on a toujours pas réussit !) euh…que l'on essaya de décrocher les mômes. Sans succès, évidement.

- J'en peux pluuuuus, se lamenta Dolchatte.

- Mien ?

- Boum ?

- Laissez tomber bande de…gosses collants.

Les « gosses collants » se regardèrent avant de faire une mine déconfite et de lâcher Dolchatte. Heureusement d'ailleurs que les couches sont rembourrées, sinon ils auraient eu TRES mal. Mais encore une deuxième fois heureusement, un boeuf ça a des réflexes assez rapides…

C'est plutôt Roa qui s'était fait mal en les rattrapant…il avait fait un vol plané et avait réceptionné les gamins, sains et saufs.

Par contre, Roa, lui, était _out_.

- Eh merde, se dit Dolchatte.

Il prit chacun des deux gosses sur ses genoux, ramassa leurs biberons respectifs (facile de reconnaître celui de Greed : il sent l'alcool) et les leur donna.

Zolf regarda celui de son « ami » avant de regarder le sien et de le jeter contre le mur.

- Miam, Miam, dit-il en agitant ses mains vers le biberon de Greed.

- Non ! MIEN !

**_Kaboum!_**

- KIIIIIMBLEEEEE !

Le petit Zolf venait de faire exploser le petit Greed et s'était emparé du biberon de celui-ci. Il bu tout le contenu avant de le lancer sur la tête du mini-Avide qui venait de se régénérer et qui éclata en sanglots à la vue de ce biberon qui était rempli d'alcool il n'y avait même pas quelques secondes et qui à présent était vide.

- FAIIIIIIIM ! NA VEUX, cria le chibi-homonculus.

- GREED ! Voila le tien, répondis Dolchatte en lui coinçant un autre biberon d'alcool dans la bouche.

Greed le bu avidement et le jeta sur Kimblee qui ne réagit pas beaucoup…

Les bambins étaient tous deux complètement bourrés – pour leur âge, un biberon d'alcool, c'est beaucoup !

- DABAaaa…hips…

- VEUuuuux… hips…

Greed s'endormit, bientôt imité par Kimblee. Dolchatte les regarda longuement avant de dire bien haut :

- Comme ils sont mignons quand ils dorment…

Cela faisait tout de même dix minutes seulement qu'ils étaient debout...

Evidement, Roa, se réveilla en sursaut suite à cette réplique – il faisait semblant d'être sonné pour échapper à la garde des petits, le vilain – et regarda Dolchatte avec de grands yeux. Il voulait bien croire que les gênes canines le forçaient a avoir de l'affection pour ces gamins, mais tout de même, de là à les qualifier de _mignons_…

D'ailleurs, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Dolchatte se mit à genoux, face au canapé – à la partie qui n'avait pas exposé la veille, plutôt – et regarda les gosses avec un air attendri…

_Appelez l'hôpital psychiatrique, la perte de neurones est contagieuse, on dirait !_

¤**o**¤**o**¤

- Et merde, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, maintenant, tes gosses ?

- _MES_ gosses ? Il y a pas erreur quelque part, là ?

- Bah non, Dolchatte, tu es le seul qu'ils _adorent_, alors c'est **_tes_** gosses, c'est logique…

- Non, ce n'est pas logique, Roa, ça ne peut pas être mes gosses, c'est des fous, des…

- Mais vous allez vous taire, oui ?

Martel soupira avant de soulever Greed qui commençait sérieusement à détrôner les chutes du Niagara et Lina prit Kimblee.

- A ton avis, Lina, ils ont quoi ?

- J'en sais fichtre rien, mais vu l'odeur je dirais…

_**Regard entendu entre les deux jeunes femmes.**_

Lina et Martel mirent chacune un bambin dans les bras de Dolchatte et s'en allèrent en lui criant :

- Les couches sont dans le sachet !

Dolchatte, choqué, regarda les bambins puis chercha du regard Roa, qui avait mystérieusement disparu…

- Quelle merde !

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire…

¤**o**¤**o**¤

- J'ai réussi !

- Buuuu !

- Moooon !

- Mais oui, mais oui…allez, déguerpissez maintenant…

Dolchatte posa les gamins par terre et eu beau leur dire un millier de fois le mot « ouste », ils restèrent là à le regarder avec insistance.

Ça fout les nerfs, au bout d'un moment, normalement.

_Normalement_.

Parce que Dolchatte, lui, s'était plutôt accroupi et regardait avec un air attendri ces bambins trop choupis (( c'est le mot pour les décrire hahaha… )). Il faut dire, il tenait à profiter de voir nos deux fous adorés version miniature, ils étaient plus mignons comme ça. Plus innocents aussi, peut-être.

Je dis bien, _peut-être_. On n'en sait rien. Enfin…_peut-être_ pas encore, héhé…

C'est le moment que choisit (ce dégonflé de) Roa pour « réapparaître », dirons-nous. Il se racla la gorge pour annoncer sa présence à Dolchatte qui était occupé à faire un câlin aux deux autres.

_**Hum, HUM !**_

- Hein ? Ah, s'exclama Dolchatte en lâchant précipitamment les gosses. Euh, je...

- Ne cherche pas d'excuse bidon, je t'ai vu !

- Où ça ?

- … tu le fais exprès ?

- Non ! Tu m'as vu où ?

Roa se passa une main sur le visage.

- Ça doit être contagieux.

- Quoi ?

- Le crétinisme !

Et sur ces mots, Roa s'éclipsa, laissant là un Dolchatte qui n'avait pas tout saisi.

Il faut dire, moi qui écris ça, je n'ai pas comprit non plus…

- Do ! Do, do, do !

Dolchatte baissa la tête vers Kimblee qui le regardait en souriant et en tirant sur la jambe de son pantalon.

- Do !

Il essayait sûrement de lui dire quelque chose…mais quoi ?

C'est alors que Greed arriva à coté de Kimblee et le corrigea.

- Na-an ! Dooool !

Dolchatte perdit dix bons centimètres en s'affaissant. Youpiiiie…Manquait plus que ça.

- Je m'appelle Dol-chè-teu, Dolchatte !

Les bambins échangèrent un regard avant de dire en chœur :

- Dodol ?

« Dodol » dû se retenir d'envoyer les bambins contre le mur et de les étrangler.

- Dol, c'était mieux, je crois…

- Dol, dirent les chibis avec un énorme sourire.

- Oui, oui, c'est ça, Dol…

Kimblee tira sur le pantalon de Dolchatte, le regardant avec des yeux à moitié fermés.

- Dodo…

Dolchatte serra les poings, ne sachant pas trop s'il cherchait à l'appeler ou bien…

Kimblee tomba à genoux, son petit poing tenant toujours le pantalon. Greed bailla longuement avant de rejoindre Dolchatte et de lui dire aussi « dodo ».

Eh bien, au moins, ce n'était pas lui qu'ils appelaient…ils voulaient juste dormir…

¤**o**¤**o**¤

- Tiens, c'est bizarre…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Martel ?

- Je n'ai pas entendu Dolchatte hurler, aujourd'hui…

- Les bambins sont peut-être devenus sages…

- Ça m'étonnerait franchement, Lina.

- Ou bien…

Lina s'interrompit, plutôt occupée à visionner une scène plutôt inhabituelle : Dolchatte, avec les deux bébés dans les bras, en train de sourire béatement, qui ramenait les chibis dans leur chambre…

- Ou bien, poursuivit Martel, à sa place, ou bien il s'y est _attaché_…

_**Regard entendu.**_

- Lina, si on allait à la pharmacie acheter des calmants et des comprimés pour le mal de crâne ?

- Bonne idée, **_on_** risque d'en avoir besoin…

* * *

_Ils auront le droit à une surprise, le lendemain..._


	4. Et ça grandit

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié nos psychopathes adorés version chibis minuscules...perso, c'était assez marrant à écrire !  
Voilà maintenant la suite...  
ENJOY :) _

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Et ça grandit...  
**Troisième Jour

Le lendemain matin, Dolchatte se leva avec la ferme idée en tête de prendre une bonne douche. Finalement, il préféra le bain, une fois de plus à cause des gènes canins…

Il se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau chaude et accueillante.

- Mmh… ça fait du bien, se confia-t-il a lui-même.  
Il n'était dans l'eau que depuis cinq minutes lorsque la voix de Martel se fit entendre à travers la porte.

- DOLCHATTE !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, lui demanda-t-il, un chouya énervé.

- Tu pourrais sortir, steuplé ?

- QUOI ? JE VIENS JUSTE D'ENTRER DANS MON BAIN, MOI !

- S'il te plait… c'est un cas d'urgence majeure !

- Quoi !? Euh… Martel, il y a d'autres salles de bains, tu sais…

- Mais non, j'te parle pas de ça, se lamenta-t-elle

- Alors tu parles de quoi ?

- Ben… Sors et tu verras !

- D'accord… j'arrive…'fait chier, dit-t-il entre ses dents.

Dolchatte sortit du bain en marmonnant un « un jour… je la tuerai… » et se vêtit d'une serviette avant d'aller ouvrir la porte.

- Alors, c'est quoi cette urgence majeure ?

- Ben…

A ce moment-là, deux trucs coururent à toute vitesse vers Dolchatte et attrapèrent chacun une de ses jambes. L'homme baissa la tête pour apercevoir Greed et Kimblee en couches-culottes qui avaient à peu près l'âge…de cinq ans ?

Dolchatte les regarda avec de grands yeux, sa mâchoire se décrochant progressivement. Elle remonta ensuite tout aussi lentement.

- PAPA, s'écrièrent les gosses en chœur.

Dolchatte regarda à droite, à gauche, devant lui, puis Martel qui pouffait de rire avant de baisser les yeux vers les chibis qui le regardaient intensément.

- Que…Quoi ?

- C'est mon papa à moi, affirma joyeusement Greed

- NAN, c'est le mien, lui répondit Zolf.

- NAN !

- SI !

- NAN !

- SIIII !

- NAAAAAAAN !

_**KABOUM!**_

- Gé-ni-al, gémit Dolchatte. Merci Kimblee ! Maintenant j'ai une bonne raison de me laver.

Kimblee, à la surprise générale – sauf celle de Greed qui se recomposait – baissa la tête et marmonna un mot presque inaudible et qui pourtant fut entendu par les deux chimères présentes :

- Pardon…

C'en fut un tel choc pour Dolchatte qu'il en oublia que sa serviette ne tenait pas toute seule…Ce qui fit rougir Martel qui se retourna d'un bloc.

- Qu…qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Zolf ?

- Pardon…je suis désolé…

Incroyable mais pourtant vrai : Kimblee s'était _excusé_.

- Euh…Papa…

- Oui, Greed, répondit Dolchatte quelque peu agacé par le surnom.

Greed, légèrement rose, lui montra du doigt la serviette qui traînait par terre tandis que Kimblee qui venait de lever les yeux se mordait les lèvres, s'empêchant ainsi d'éclater de rire.

Dolchatte baissa la tête vers la serviette et comprit alors pourquoi il avait un peu froid là où elle aurait dû se trouver…

- WAK !

Il l'attrapa en vitesse et retourna dans la salle de bain, sous les regards amusés des chibis.

- Martel, cria Dolchatte à travers la porte.

- Oui ?

- Surveille les mômes le temps que je me change !

Martel se retourna en pouffant de rire et jeta un œil à Greed et Kimblee, qui observaient tous deux des différences chez l'autre. Evidement, cela fini par Greed qui se demanda comment cela se faisait que Kimblee avait des cheveux longs…En clair, il tira dessus.

- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYEUUUUUU !

Et tandis que Martel courait les séparer, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Dolchatte en pantalon, qui s'inquiétait de l'état de ses deux chibis.

Dolchatte attrapa donc Greed et Martel attrapa Kimblee…en faisant attention où il avait posé ses mains, bien entendu.

Kimblee vociféraient à présent des injures contre Greed (elles ne seront pas retranscrites ici, à cause de la censure) et ce dernier lui tirait la langue en souriant.

Dolchatte et Martel soupirèrent en chœur.

- Martel, pour des raisons olfactives – en particulier pour mes oreilles – tu crois que tu pourrais…coiffer Kimblee ?

- QUOI ?

- Eh oh, c'est pas la fin du monde…

- Mais euh…

- « Mais euh » quoi ? Il n'y a pas de « mais euh » qui tienne, tu vas le coiffer et pendant ce temps…je vais leur chercher des habits…A propos…comment ça se fait qu'ils aient grandi ?

- Aucune idée, on les a trouvés comme ça ce matin…

- Papa, j'**veux** venir avec toi, s'exclama le chibi-homonculus.

L'homme soupira.

- Eh bien tu viens avec moi, allez, hop.

Dolchatte s'apprêta à sortir du Devil's Nest en compagnie de Greed lorsque Martel l'interpella :

- Euh…Dol…faudrait peut-être que tu mettes le haut…

¤$¤

- T'as pas intérêt à tirer.

- Euh…oui…

Martel qui recevait des menaces d'un gamin de cinq ans…à ne pas manquer !

- Et tu fais en sorte que ce soit réussi.

- Oui…

- Comme quand j'étais grand, tu vois ?

Martel s'interrompit dans le brossage des cheveux longs et soyeux de Kimblee.

- Tu te rappelle de quand tu étais adulte, Zolf ?

- Bah…nan, mais je sais à quoi je vais ressembler !

Martel resta un instant à regarder le reflet du chibi-zolf dans le miroir avant de continuer à le coiffer. Pendant un instant, elle avait cru que Kimblee était capable d'être adorable quand il le voulait…En fait, il n'était adorable que quand il ne…

**_TILT !_** Euh…_adorable_ ?

¤$¤

- Greed, tu vas te tenir tranquille, oui ou merde ?

- Merde, répondit le chibi en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Dolchatte soupira pour la énième fois. Et pourtant, ils n'étaient même pas entrés dans le magasin…

- Papa, pourquoi la porte elle s'ouvre toute seule ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça et pas autrement.

- Tu sais pas ?

- Non, j'en sais rien et ferme-la s'il te plaît.

- T'es nul alors.

Dolchatte leva lentement, très lentement la tête vers l'homonculus miniature et le foudroya du regard. Ce dernier baissa la tête, honteux.

- Pardon.

- Y a intérêt, dit le « papa » en faisait grincer ses dents.

La chimère poussa le chariot – où se trouvait Greed qui sautillait sans cesse – vers le rayon vêtements pour enfants.

Finalement, Dolchatte trouva enfin son bonheur…ou plutôt, le bonheur de Greed : exactement la même veste, le même pantalon et les mêmes chaussures qu'il portait étant adulte…

- Et pour Zolf, on prend quoi ?

- Bah euh…

Greed regarda partout autour de lui avant de montrer quelque chose à Dolchatte, en lui faisant un énorme sourire.

- Mouais…pourquoi pas…

C'est alors qu'arrivés à la caisse, Dolchatte s'aperçu qu'il avait oublié l'argent.

- Merde…

Heureusement pour lui, un évènement inattendu survint : un homme, grand, mince, pâle, avec de longs cheveux verts avait commencé à se disputer avec un gamin aux longs cheveux bruns, tout aussi pâle…

Et ça s'était terminé avec le magasin en ruines…

Et Dolchatte, qui n'était pas parti tout de suite, mesura l'étendue de cette erreur lorsque le grand remarqua Greed.

- Ce gamin me dit quelque chose, dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de la chimère et du chibi.

Le mini-Greed regarda intensément Envy avant de se tourner vers Dolchatte et de lui dire :

- Papa, le grand type j'ai l'impression de le connaître.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Envy ?

- Ah…Lust…

Une jeune femme – plutôt bien foutue – entièrement vêtue de noir venait de rejoindre le gamin aux longs cheveux. Dolchatte dû s'efforcer de regarder ailleurs…sinon il serait resté planté sur place.

- Regarde Lust… ce gosse te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?

- Euh…maintenant que tu le dis…

- Greed, chuchota Dolchatte à l'oreille de ce dernier, on met les voiles.

- Quoi ?

**_Zoom !_** Ils avaient disparut.

- Eh merde ! Faut les rattraper !

- Envy…ce n'est qu'un môme…

- Hey !

- Je ne parlais pas de toi, Wrath.

- Ce n'est pas qu'on môme, Lust…J'en suis sûr, c'était…

- …sûrement pas lui, laisse tomber.

¤$¤

- Papa, pourquoi tu cours ?

- Parce que j'ai eu comme un mauvais pressentiment. Et pour l'amour du ciel, Greed…

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de m'appeler PAPA !

Dolchatte rentra dans le Devil's Nest, Greed et les vêtements dans les bras. Lina était assise sur le canapé, en train de discuter avec Martel.

- Euh…

- Ah, Dol, t'es là !

- MAIS MERDE ÇA VOUS DIRAIT PAS DE M'APPELER PAR MON PRENOM, VOUS TOUS ?

Kimblee entra dans la pièce en courant, ayant reconnu la voix de…

- PAPA !

…Dolchatte. Mouais, bon…

- Zolf, demanda Greed, pourquoi tes cheveux ils sont pas comme avant ?

- Parce que, répondit Zolf, parce que Martel me les a coiffés, ajouta-t-il en faisant voler se queue de cheval.

- C'est cool, ce sera plus pratique pour tirer dessus !

- Si t'essaies, je t'explose, répliqua Kimblee en montrant ses paumes.

- Les enfants, on se calme !

- Oui, Papaaaa !

Martel et Lina éclatèrent de rire en voyant Dolchatte tirer une fois de plus une tronche pas possible. Il leur adressa un regard meurtrier avant d'emmener les gosses dans leur chambre et de les changer.

¤$¤

- J'espère que ça vous plaît, sinon c'est tant pis.

- Oui !

- Ouais…

Dolchatte soupira.

- Greed, c'est pourtant toi qui as choisit ces vêtements…

- Mais oui, mais…j'aimerais bien un T-shirt, en dessous, moi…

Il avait raison : il avait exactement le même look que lorsqu'il était adulte, cependant, il manquait ce qu'il y avait en dessous de la veste…

Le mini-psychopathe, lui, portait un costume pour enfants qui était en fait une réplique miniature de l'uniforme de l'armée…qui d'ailleurs avait été inventé pour les fifils aux hauts gradés qui voulaient ressembler à leurs pères…Revenons à notre histoire.

Dolchatte réfléchit quelques secondes avant de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Kimblee qui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Mais pas d'explosions, d'accord ?

- Oui, bougonna Kimblee.

Le chibi aux cheveux longs sorti de la pièce, non sans lancer un sourire inquiétant à Greed.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire, Zolf ?

- Tu verras, tu verras…allez, on va voir les autres.

Dolchatte poussa doucement Greed en dehors de la chambre et le mena dans la salle principale avant de se jeter sur le canapé, à coté de Roa. Greed resta debout, regardant tout le monde et souriant aux filles qui s'étaient mises à glousser.

C'est alors que Zolf sortit de la cuisine…avec un grand couteau dans les mains.

- Youhou, Greed !

Le chibi-homonculus poussa un cri lorsque le mini-psychopathe se jeta sur lui avec le couteau. Lequel fini complètement tordu.

Zolf, déconcerté, regardait à présent le couteau plié en deux tandis que Greed touchait son ventre.

- Eh, Papa, c'est tout dur…

Dolchatte éclata de rire et ne dû sa survie qu'à Roa qui lui tapa dans le dos.

Greed apprit alors qu'il pouvait durcir chaque parcelle de son corps…chose qu'il apprécia doublement plus lorsqu'il s'aperçu que ses doigts se transformaient en griffes et que cela faisait peur à Zolf…

- Eh, Zolf, mon copain…tu veux pas jouer avec moi ?

- T'approche pas.

- Nafoute, répondit Greed en avançant ses griffes vers Kimblee. Griffes qui n'existaient plus dans la seconde qui suivit.

- Mais-euuuuh !

- Nanana nana, dit Zolf en courant se réfugier sur les genoux de Dolchatte qui adressa un regard noir à Roa qui lui était mort de rire.

C'est alors que l'homme chien eu une idée machiavélique…

- Zolf, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de ce dernier, tu vois le méchant Roa ?

- Oui, Papa.

- Eh bien, poursuivit Dolchatte bien fort, Roa il embête ton papa. Tu voudrais bien l'exploser pour moi ?

Juste après ces paroles, Roa était parti en courant, poursuivit par un chibi psychopathe.

- DOLCHAAAATTE ! DIS-LUI D'ARRÊTER DE ME POURSUIIIIIVRE !

- ZOLF ! PLUS VITE TU L'EXPLOSES, MIEUX CE SERA !

- OUI PAPAAAAA !

Laissons pour le moment nos amis du devil's nest…que se passe-t-il ailleurs, qui les concerne indirectement ou si ?

¤$¤**£**¤$¤

- Je te jure, c'était lui, j'en suis sûr !

Dante soupira.

- Envy, Envy, Envy…cela m'étonnerai que les homonculus retombent subitement en enfance…tu en es la preuve vivante : tu es plus vieux que Greed !

- Mais c'était lui, ce môme, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau !

- A moins que…

- A moins que quoi, Lust ?

Lust s'approcha des deux autres.

- A moins que Greed n'ait eu un enfant…

_**Grincement des engrenages des cerveaux de deux homonculus et d'une femme âgée de 400 ans.**_

- Homonculus, déclara Dante, peut importe qui est ce gosse mais amenez-le moi…

- Et si c'est Greed, je pourrais m'amuser avec ?

Dante, avec une sorte de grosse goutte sur la tempe, se tourna vers son « fils ».

- Dans quel sens du terme ?

- Dans le sens…

Envy désigna sournoisement Lust du doigt et se retrouva bientôt avec un bout du plafond comme couvre-chef.

- Dire que j'ai un fils pédophile…

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas pédo ! Juste machiavélique !

- Ou les deux…

- Lust, t'es morte.

- En effet, je suis morte depuis dix ans.

- C'était une façon de parler !

- Pauuuvre connard d'Envy…

- Sloth, la ferme.

- Insulte pas ma maman !

- Si j'veux, Wrath !

- Naaaaan !

- Siiii !

**Etc.** …

_Etant donné que chez les homonculus c'est long et que ça part toujours en euh…ben, ça foire toujours, donc on va retourner au Devil's Nest…_

¤$¤**£**¤$¤

Roa était affalé dans le canapé et soufflait…comme un bœuf, tandis que Greed et Kimblee étaient tous deux de part et d'autre de Dolchatte et tous trois dormaient paisiblement. C'était un plutôt joli tableau…

Tellement joli que Lina et Martel étaient parties acheter un appareil photo exprès pour ça…et aussi parce que si les chibis grandissaient tous les deux jours, ils seraient bientôt grands…et les doubles des photos serviraient de moyen de pression dans les moments délicats…

**_Clic !_** Dolchatte et les psychopathes miniatures qui dorment sur le canapé.

Et comme il y avait un flash, ça en a réveillé un…le plus « mature », comme par hasard…

D'ailleurs, le deuxième cliché est une vue de Dolchatte rouge de colère en train de foncer vers là où se trouve l'appareil…

¤$¤

Roa était resté seul avec les gosses, depuis que Dolchatte était parti à la recherche des filles. Cela ne l'enchantait pas trop…Dolchatte avait certes dit à Kimblee de ne pas l'exploser, mais on ne savait jamais…Il s'agissait tout de même de l'Ecarlate…

C'est pourquoi il avait filé pour se retrouver à l'autre bout du grand canapé.

Tout se passait bien, pour le moment…Mais Dolchatte pourrait quand même bouger ses fesses, il ne voulait pas être le seul dans les parages au réveil des chibis…

Ce qui est bizarre, des fois, c'est que lorsqu'on espère que quelque chose ne se produise pas et que justement elle survient…

- Mmmh-gnaaaaah ! J'ai bien dormit, s'exclama Greed.

Ouf, c'était le moins fou des deux gosses…

- Roa, j'ai faim, dit le « moins fou des deux gosses » d'un ton autoritaire.

- Et alors ?

Greed tourna lentement, très lentement la tête vers Roa d'une façon qui voulait dire « si j'ai bien entendu, t'es mort ».

- _Et alors_ j'ai faim, et tu vas me chercher à manger parce que je VEUX que tu me cherches quelque chose.

- Oui, Monsieur Greed, bien, Monsieur Greed, s'empressa Roa en reconnaissant malgré lui l'autorité de celui à qui il devait la liberté…

- Alors, vite ! J'attends, moi !

Roa se hâta vers la cuisine et se tapa la tête contre un placard. Il recevait des ordres d'un gosse, maintenant ! Gé-ni-al ! Enfin…le « gosse » en question était tout de même Greed…

- Et, gros bœuf, pendant que tu y es, apporte moi aussi quelque chose !

Et Kimblee venait de se réveiller. Su-peeeeeeer !

- Dol, t'es mort marmonna Roa.

¤$¤

- Rends-moi cet appareil !

- Non ! Lina, attrape !

- Hop, je l'ai !

- Raaaaaaaaaaah !

Dolchatte courait à droite, à gauche, pour tenter d'attraper l'appareil que Lina et Martel s'envoyaient à présent…

- Je l'aurai, un jour, je l'aurai !

_Efficace et pas cheeeeer…_ Euh…no pub, sorry xD

¤$¤**£**¤$¤

Lust soupira.

- Bon, il est où, maintenant, le môme qu'on cherche ?

- Connaissant Greed comme je le connais, je dirais qu'adulte il a dû prendre pour QG un bar…

- Oui, mais maintenant c'est un gosse.

_**Concentration générale, sauf de la part de Gluttony qui mange un réverbère, de Wrath qui a un caillou dans le pied et de Sloth qui dort debout.**_

_Euh…on va rectifier, donc._

_**Concentration de la part d'Envy et Lust.**_

- Je propose que l'on cherche au hasard, on devrait finir par le trouver…

- Quelle perspicacité, s'exclama Envy.

- Envy, tu lis le dictionnaire ?

- Hein ?

- Je me disais juste que « perspicacité » était un mot qui normalement ne faisait pas partie de ton vocabulaire…

- Espèce de sale…

- Surveille ton langage.

Envy résista au prix d'un énorme effort à ne pas soutirer une vie à Lust et se dirigea, d'un pas décidé, dans les rues de Dublith.

¤$¤**£**¤$¤

- Bon, j'abandonne, gardez cet appareil.

Les filles esquissèrent un mouvement de victoire tandis que Dolchatte, épuisé, se rendit dans la salle principale, voir ses deux chibi ad…

**_Frôlement de crise cardiaque._** Il s'était apprêté à dire une connerie, là…

- Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Papa ?

Les épaules de Dolchatte s'affaissèrent encore plus bas, si c'était possible.

- Kimblee…par pitié…arrête de m'appeler…

- PAPAAAA !

Oh non, voilà Greed, songea notre souffre douleur adoré (( D : Je vous hais… Ndas : Merciiii ! )). Le chibi-homonculus était suivit par Roa qui se massait la mains et marmonnait des jurons.

- Papa, le méchant Roa, ben il a voulu me taper !

- HEIN ?

- Mais non, merde ! Je voulais juste lui donner une fessée, à ce garnement irrespectueux…

- J'me respecte que moi-même et les personnes qui me sont supérieures, d'abord.

Roa soupira et Dolchatte haussa un sourcil. L'homme chien eu alors un sourire mauvais.

- Dis-moi, Greed, qui t'es supérieur ?

- Bah, y a Zolf – qui m'explose quand on se dispute – et y a MON PAPA ADORE RIEN QU'A MOIIIII, s'exclama l'homonculus en s'emparant de la jambe du susnommé Papa.

Le sourire de Dolchatte disparut. Evidement. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que Greed considérait comme supérieur à lui.

Pendant ce temps, Roa massait sa main en maudissant Greed de pouvoir durcir CHAQUE parcelle de son corps…

¤$¤

- Papa, je m'ennuie.

- Moi aussi.

- Je peux exploser Greed ?

- EH !

- Trop tard, j'ai eu l'idée, je le fais hahaha !

- NAAAAAN ! PAPAAAAAAA !

Dolchatte prit un énième médicament contre le mal de tête et le tendit à Martel qui gardait les gosses avec lui. Décidément, ils risquaient le suicide pour surmenage. Et puis, le bruit était insupportable pour l'homme…

_**BAOUM !**_

Cela devait bien faire la quatorzième fois que Greed explosait, maintenant… C'est sans doute ce quatorzième bruit énorme qui donna une idée à Martel.

- J'ai une idée !

Qu'est-ce que je disais…

- On a qu'à les emmener en promenade ! Les gosses, ça aime la promenade !

- Je viens que si j'ai le droit d'exploser Greed !

- Je viens que si Zolf vient pas !

- Eh !

- NAnana NA na !

- Bon, les enfants, ÇA SUFFIT ! Et maintenant, on va tous en promenade, c'est – _(Dolchatte eu beaucoup de mal à dire le mot qui suit) _– Papa qui l'a ordonné.

Les deux chibis sortirent donc, – à contre cœur, ensemble – de part et d'autre de Dolchatte.

¤$¤**£**¤$¤

Gluttony s'immobilisa.

- Il est tout près…

- Quoi ? Tu sens Greed ?

Lust se tourna vers Gluttony qui bavait abondamment.

- Envy, je crois plutôt…

Lust regarda vers là où regardait Gluttony.

- …qu'il vient d'apercevoir la crêperie.

Envy poussa un jurons que moi, qui écris, je ne retranscrirais pas, vu qu'il était très typique d'Envy et donc très mais très grossier.

* * *

_To be continued :P_


	5. A La Piscine

Voilà (enfin) la suiteu !  
ENJOY !

Note : l'idée de la piscine vient d'un délire entre les trois auteurs, qui s'est réellement réalisé...

* * *

Il était 14h50, nous étions dans le centre-ville et deux gosses entouraient, béas d'admiration, un Dolchatte devenu papa à son insu et une Martel, qui avait dû suivre. Les deux adultes étaient au bord du rouleau (pas compresseur, hein).

- Papa, j'n'a **veux** aller autre part ! 'M'ennuie !

- T'es jamais content, Greed.

- La ferme, Zolf.

- Bon, les deux monstres...

Les paroles de Martel furent suivies d'un regard noir de la part desdits monstres mais elle poursuivit néanmoins.

- J'aurais une idée : si on allait à la piscine, demanda la chimère, suppliante.

- T'es d'accord, Dol, demanda Greed avec un graaaand sourire.

- Dolchatte… On dit Dolchatte, PAS Dol !

- Oui, Papa Dooool !

Dolchatte se retint de justesse à ne pas étrangler Greed.

- BON, on y va, mais par pitié, calmez-vous et restez tranqu…

Trop tard, les gamins couraient déjà en courant vers le grand bâtiment de verre qui protégeait la piscine.

¤$¤

Dans l'accueil de la piscine, on pouvait apercevoir deux chibis et leur présumé papa…

- Dol, je **veux** aller me baigner tout de suite !

- Greed… je te le dis et te le redis encore une **dernière** fois…MARTEL EST ALLEE (nous) ACHETER DES MAILLOTS !

- Papa, arrête de crier, dirent en chœur les petits chibi adorables avec leurs grands yeux (faussement) mouillés de larmes.

Martel arriva alors en brandissant un sachet et en déclarant bien fort :

- Je les aiiiii !

- Ouf, s'exclama Dolchatte. Un peu plus et je faisais une crise.

¤$¤

Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent après maintes péripéties – dont le fait que Kimblee avait râlé parce qu'il aurait préféré un maillot rouge et que Greed aurait préféré une maillot en cuir à fourrure (( Note De Devil's Nest : si ça existe, faites-moi signe xD )) – dans les douches hommes (Martel étant chez les femmes, évidement), ils croisèrent une vieille connaissance de Dolchatte…

- Eh, Dolchatte !

- Oh, Monsieur Huuuuughes ! Quelle **heureuse** surprise ! (( NdDn : C'était ironique, je pense x3 )) Manquait plus que lui, ajouta Dol, pour lui-même (( D : Je hais les auteurs, demandez pas pourquoi les auteurs affichent un air angélique ))

- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai emmené ma petite Elysia ! Elle est trop choupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie en maillot ! Viens la voir, elle est dehors avec sa maman (trop belle que j'aimeu) ! Et pis, tes petiots pourront aller jouer avec elle ! C'est bien eux, non ?

Maes s'était penché et regardait en souriant deux chibis qui avaient eu du mal à tout écouter mais l'un d'entre eux (inutile de préciser lequel, vous comprendrez) a surtout retenu qu'Elysia devait être une jolie fille.

- Bah, euh, si tu veux…ça vous dit, vous deux, demanda Dolchatte aux chibis en tournant le dos à Maes et faisant de grands signes avec les bras signifiants « non ».

- Ouaiiiiis !

- Suivez-moi, alors !

- On a pas le choix, de toute façon, bougonna Dolchatte.

- T'as dit quoi, Papa Dooool ?

- C'est joli, le bois, dans une maison.

- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça, Papa ?

- Laissez tomber.

C'est alors que Dol (( D : DOLCHATTEU, merde ! on dit DOLCHATTEU ! ))… Bon, d'accord, Dolchatteu (( D : Grrr ! les autrices sont explosées de rire et finalement, jurent de se calmer )) … Oui, bon, Dolchatte resta un instant sur place, la bouche grand ouverte, les oreilles dressées et la queue frémissant… Ah, oups, c'est pas un vrai chien, désolées…

On va simplement dire qu'il était planté sur place et pour cause : Martel venait de sortir des douches femmes, en maillot deux pièces. Dol était donc légèrement rouge et les deux gosses étaient accrochés à ses jambes.

- Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Dolchatte, demanda innocemment Martel.

- Euh, répondit lamentablement l'homme en se retenant de…_baver (?)_, rien, rien du tout héhé… Il y a juste une connaissance à moi qui est là avec sa fille.

- Et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état, demanda Martel avec un regard soupçonneux.

- Enchanté, Madame ! Je suis Maes Hughes, dit l'humain en sauvant inconsciemment Dolchatte.

- Je **veux** aller dans l'eauuuuu, cria l'un des deux « fils de Dolchatte ».

- Je les emmène, dit la chimère à Martel.

Dolchatte traîna les gosses vers le petit bassin, en passant juste entre le bassin moyen et le petit.

- Dis, Papa, pourquoi on n'va pas dans le grand bassin ?

- Parce que tu ne sais sûrement pas nager.

- Meuh si regarde, même Greed il y arrive !

Et, sans prévenir, le chibi-Zolf poussa le chibi-Greed dans le bassin le plus profond qui était à proximité. Dolchatte, soudain ramené à la dure réalité de « parent » (( Note d'Alfakyn, auteur 3 : le pauuuuuvre ! ton ironique )), plongea sauver le supposé noyé.

Lorsqu'il remonta à la surface, deux éclats de rire enfantins lui parvinrent et il dû se rendre à l'évidence… il s'était fait avoir !

- Je vous hais.

Nouvelle accueillie de deux sourires angéliques de la part de deux minis psychopathes.

¤$¤

- Elysiaaa ! Dis bonjour à Martel !

- Bon…bonjour, dit une petite fille trop mignonne craquante.

- Elle est trop choupiiiiie, dit Hughes en la prenant dans les bras (la petite, hein, pas Martel…)

- Papa tu piques !

- Elle est mignonne, non ?

- Euh…oui, oui, dit Martel en jetant un œil à la femme de Hughes, qui levait les yeux au ciel.

¤$¤

- Papaaaa ?

Dolchatte soupira.

- Oui, Zolf ?

- Pourquoi l'eau elle est rouge derrière moi ?

- KIMBLEE ?

- Ouiiii, demanda le nommé Kimblee avec un sourire qui en disait long.

- Tu as **encore** explosé Greed…avoue !

- Mais il arrêtait pas de me faire peur avec ses griffes, et puis je lui ai explosé **que** les mains !

- Salaud, j'les adore, mes mains et mes griffes !

- Bon…Zolf, arrête d'exploser Greed et Greed, arrête de menacer Zolf !

Greed poussa un soupir très bruyant.

- Papa, tu viens jouer avec nous, demanda le mini Ecarlate.

- A quoi, demanda Dolchatte, l'air déprimé.

- Bah, au ballon !

- Va pour le ballon…

Kimblee applaudis avant de réceptionner le ballon qui venait de la part de Greed. Et le ballon fit « boum ».

- Zolf, t'es qu'un con, bouda Greed.

- Greed, pas de gros mots.

- Je t'emmerde, Greed.

- Zolf, pas d'insultes !

Les deux chibis marmonnèrent un « oui ».

- On va voir Martel, Papa Dol ?

Dolchatte soupira pour la 453e fois de la journée.

¤$¤

Ils partirent alors rejoindre une Martel épuisée (par le gagatisme de Mr Hughes) et un Maes complètement gaga (de sa fifille adorée).

Lorsque Martel vit approcher Dolchatte et les psychopathes, elle les supplia du regard de la tirer du gagatisme de Maes. Lequel fondit les flots vers eux (c'est une façon élégante de dire qu'il a trébuché et faillit se noyer) afin de leur présenter aux garçons et à Dolchatte la « petite-Elysia-adorée-fifille-préférée-de-son-papa-trop-choupie-magnonne » qui rentrait doucement dans l'eau (contrairement à son papa), avec l'aide de Maman.

- Dis bonjour à Monsieur Dolchatte et à ses garçons…ses garçons ?

- Greed et Zolf.

- Bonjour, dit la chibie (( Dn : on sait pas si ça existe au féminin et je nafoute ! )).

- Bonjour Elysiaaaa, répondirent en chœur, le plus poliment du monde les chibis psychopathes qui avaient l'air de garçons tout à fait normaux (pour une fois).

Maes regarda alors tour à tour Dolchatte, Martel, Greed, Zolf, puis Dolchatte et s'arrêta sur Martel…avant de repartir sur Dolchatte, Greed, Zolf et ENFIN Martel…

- C'est la maman de ces adorables garçons ?

-Qu…QUOI ?

_**Choc du coté des deux chimères.**_

- Euh…il y a erreur sur la personne, je crois…

- Glglglglouuuuublupsblups !

Dolchatte venait de se noyer sous le poids de…l'émotion, semblait-il…

- Maman, il y a Papa qui se noiiiiiie, paniqua Zolf.

- Glglglglouuuuublupsblups !

Martel venait de se faire submerger à son tour par l'émotion… (( A : _notez le jeu de mot stupide_ _et subtil_ ))

- Quelle famille, dites moi, sourit Gracia, la femme de Hughes.

- Je sens qu'on va s'entendre, s'enthousiasma Maes en sortant Dolchatte et Martel de l'eau.

- Ouais, ben moi je suis le plus normal des quatre, déclara Greed.

- Le plus normal, j'pense pas, mais t'es surtout le plus CON, répliqua Zolf.

- Même pas vrai !

- Si !

- Nan !

- Siiii !

- Naaan !

- SIIIII !

- TA GUEULE, GREED !

- Hum, les enfants, intervint Dolchatte, j'avais dit « pas de gros mots », il me semble.

- Oui Papaaaaaaaa, scandèrent « les enfants » en chœur.

C'est alors que Greed remarqua quelque chose de très haut qui semblait très amusant…

- Papa, je **veux** aller faire du togobaaan !

- On dit to-bog-gan, imbécile ! … Pardon, Papa…

- Non, ça va, ça…C'était la vérité…

Maes et Dolchatte éclatèrent de rire et se retrouvèrent tous deux en train de « blglouter » sous l'eau suite à des baffes de leur « compagne » respective…

- Bon, dit Martel, si mes deux (( elle se surprit d'ailleurs à avoir dit « mes » )) garçons veulent aller faire du TO-BOG-GAN, je vais les y emmener…

Un cri de joie se fit alors entendre, émit par les deux psychopathes juniors.

Greed se tourna alors vers Elysia, lui fit son plus beau sourire de chibi innocent (incroyable et impensable, n'est-ce pas ? 0.0) et lui demanda, d'une voix de gentil garçons tout à fait normal :

- Dis, Elie, tu viens avec nous ?

La petite « Elie » lui promit un « après » et Zolf, impatient, tira son « frangin » à sa suite, vers le toboggan qui, au passage, avait plusieurs descentes, dont une très haute, très raide et très rapide… Inutile de préciser que les gosses avaient faussé compagnie à Martel et où ils étaient allés…

- Les enfants, cria Martel, hystérique, descendez tout de suiiiiiiite !

- Oui Mamaaaaan !

_Euh…Quelle est l'auteur qui a osé écrire « Maman ? ». Pourquoi tu me montres du doigt ? Quoi ? Moi ? Bah, euh…ah, oui, c'était mon idée… Désolée, Martel !_

- Non, pas par làààààà !

Eh si, les mioches avaient prit le toboggan tout-haut-tout-grand-tout-rapide-tout-raide.

**_Splash !_** Le premier était arrivé sans encombre.

**_BAOUM !_** Le deuxième n'était pas saint et sauf…

- Zooolf ! Pourquoi tu m'as explosé ?

- Parce que t'allais me tomber dessus, sinon ! Et pis, c'est joli, l'eau rouge…

Greed allait étrangler son « frère » mais ce dernier fut sauvé par Martel qui venait de le sortir de l'eau, le rendant ainsi hors de portée de Greed.

- Bah, alors, Greed ? T'es trop petit pour m'attraper ?

- TA GUEULE ZOLF !

- Greed, dit Martel avec un air angélique, il a dit quoi, ton père ?

- Pardon Maman, marmonna l'Avide miniature.

- Glglglglouuuuublupsblups !

Inutile de vous faire un dessin, vous avez sûrement deviné ce qui s'est passé…

¤$¤

Deux mètres plus loin…

- Alors, Elysia, ils sont gentils les garçons de Dolchatte ?

- Bah oui, Papa ! Et j'aime bien le grand, moi…

Note : Le plus grand est Greed… QUI A DONNE CETTE REPLIQUE A ELYSIA ? ... Comment ça c'est moi qu'ai dicté ?  
Reprennons…

Les chibis psychopathes (mais qui avaient l'air de geeeeeeeeeentils garçons) arrivèrent alors en courant.

- Elie, tu viens jouer avec nous ?

- Ou…

- NAAAAAAAAN ! Elle reste avec moi (pas touche à ma fifille nadorée que j'aime) !

- Papa, tu piiiiiiiiques !

Les deux garçons, dépités (?!) baissèrent la tête et c'est alors que Kimblee frappa dans ses mains et les frotta l'une contre l'autre en en regardant Greed qui partit en courant, poursuivit par son « frère ».

- Greed, Zolf, héla Dolchatte en courant. Arrêtez de courir, vous allez…

**_ZWIP !_** fit le pied de Dolchatte.

- …glisSEEEEEEER !

SPLAF ! Un Dolchatte à la mer ! (( Dn : Euh… à l'eau, plutôt… Allo ? xD blague à 2 balles ))

- Maman, s'écria Zolf, Papa est (ENCORE ?) tombé à l'eauuuuuuu !

Martel accourut et sortit Dolchatte, en n'omettant pas au passage de dire à Kimblee :

- Arrête de m'appeler « Maman » ! Je suis pas ta mère !

- Bah, pourtant, intervint Greed, vu comment il te regarde…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, railla Zolf. J'oubliais que t'étais un spécialiste ! Mais **moi**, **j'**ai surtout remarqué comment **tu** regardais Elysia !

- Quoi ?

- Greed il est amoureuuuuux !

- Même pas vrai, répondit l'homonculus en partant à la poursuite de son « frangin ».

Martel regarda – avec une sorte de grosse goutte sur la tempe – ses « autoproclamés enfants » avant de reporter son attention sur Dolchatte qui toussait, cherchant à sortir l'eau chlorée de ses poumons – et la sorte de grosse goutte ne fit que s'agrandir. Pathétique.

- Euh…ça va, Dolchatte ?

Evidement, Martel s'inquiétait : il était (théâtralement) tombé sur le dos et avait fermé les yeux (soit il fait le mort et c'est très réussi, soit c'est pas fait exprès…).

Martel, sentant qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour se réveiller, se pencha au-dessus de lui et en tama une série de… (Suspense !) … claques (bande de vicieux, vous vous imaginiez quoi ?). Dolchatte fini par ouvrir les yeux, aperçu Martel et demanda :

- Je suis au paradis ?

C'est alors que deux chibis à tête de psychopathes apparurent dans son champ de vision et il se roula par terre et hurlant (presque) :

- Naaaaan ! Je sui en enfeeeeee–_sanglots_–eeeeeeeer-euuuuuuuh !

Martel lança un regard aux gamins, qui ne comprenaient pas la raison de cette déprime soudaine.

- Bah, qu'est-ce que t'as, Papa, s'enquit Zolf.

Dolchatte, revenant à la réalité, sécha ses larmes (aha), se rapprocha des ses chibis et leur murmura à l'oreille :

- ÇA VA PAS DE ME FOUTRE LA PEUR DE MA VIE ?!

Faut pas gueuler sur **ces** gosses, Dolchatte, faut pas… Pourquoi ? Mais parce qu'à chaque fois que tu les engueules, …

- …

… leurs yeux s'ouvrent tout grand et se mouillent de grosses larmes et ils chialent.

- Non, je vous en prie… Ne pleurez pas…

C'est un peu tard, tu vois… D'ailleurs, ils sont allés pleurer sur l'épaule de Martel – qui, au passage, n'était pas très heureuse d'avoir été choisie comme maman – qui essayait de les consoler. Et bien sûr, elle finit par appeler Dolchatte du regard, semblant lui dire « Mais aide-moi, merde ! ».

- Les garçons…Je suis désolé…

- Papaaaaa, dirent-ils en changeant d'épaule (ils sont donc sur l'épaule de Papa x3).

Martel resta quelques instants à regarder avec attendrissement la (magnifique) scène qu'offraient un « père » et ses « enfants ». Elle dû bientôt rompre la jolie atmosphère mignonne (étouffante, plutôt) :

- Euh… voilà Hughes et El…

- ELYSIAAAAAAAA, s'exclama Greed en lâchant Dolchatte.

L'homonculus se posta devant Maes qui tenait **son** Elysia à bout de bras, ayant peur qu'on la lui enlève, sa fifille adorée.

- M'sieur, Elysia peut venir joueeeeer ?

- Greed il est amoureuuuuuux, cria bien fort Zolf.

- MÊME PAS VRAI !

- Siiiiiiiihihi !

- NAAAAAAAN, répliqua Greed en partant à la poursuite de l'Ecarlate.

Maes et Dolchatte regardèrent quelques secondes les gosses s'éloigner avant de soupirer.

- 'Sont mignons, tout de même, tes gosses…

- Ah ?

- Papaaaa ! Je peux descendre ?

¤$¤

- Greed ! Range tes griffes, tu me fais peur !

- Nan ! Toi tu m'exploses bien !

- Mais oui, mais toi tu te régénères ! Pas moi !

- C'est pas juste !

¤$¤

- Dolchatte, faudrait qu'on y aille… la piscine va fermer…

- Ah bon ? _Yeeeeeeeessssss !_ Quel dommage ! Eh bien, rentrons ! … Au revoir, Maes…

- Elysia, dis « au revoir » !

- Au revoir !

- Euh…Martel ?

- Oui ?

- Ils sont où … les enfants ?

¤$¤

- On rentre déjà ?

- Eh oui !

Les deux chibis échangèrent un regard.

- Le dernier arrivé est un sale Greed !

- Eeeeeeeh !

Dolchatte et Martel, dans un ensemble synchronisé, levèrent les yeux au ciel et soupirèrent.

¤$¤£¤$¤

Lust regardait Envy qui, depuis plusieurs minutes, s'était effondré sur la table du café. Ils avaient cherché toute la journée et n'avaient pour l'instant rien trouvé…

- Dis Lust, tu finis pas ton chocolat chaud ?

- Vas-y, Gluttony…

Le chocolat chaud de Lust disparut dans un bruit de porcelaine fondue (ça fait un drôle de bruit).

- Envy… Tu comptes rester longtemps allongé sur cette table ?

- Je désespère, Lust ! On a RIEN trouvé !

- Il s'est sans doute bien caché…

- Tu parles ! Dès que je le retrouve, je te me le…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase car quatre personnes traversant la rue attirèrent son attention.

Il avait déjà vu l'homme et l'un des gamins quelque part…

**_TILT !_** Plus aucun doute possible…

- Lust, regarde…

- Mais…c'est Greed !

- Sans aucun doute…

Un horrible bruit se fit entendre et le Jaloux et la Luxure se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Gluttony qui avait deux paires de jambes qui lui sortaient du gosier.

- Gluttony, et ton régime, alors ?

Gluttony avala en vitesse l'humain.

- Désolé Lust…

- Merde ! Avec tes conneries, j'ai faillit perdre Greed ! Ah, le voilà…

Envy se leva et commença à suivre la petite « famille ».

* * *

**FIN du Chapitre** et SUSPENSE ! héhéhé... 


End file.
